A number of files classification or prediction methods have been developed over the years.
Li et al. (US 2004/0231498) present a method for music classification comprising extracting features of a target file; extracting features of a training set; and classifying music signals.
Blum et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,223) describe a method for classifying and ranking the similarity between individual audio files comprising supplying sets containing the features of classes of sound to a training algorithm yielding a set of vectors for each class of sound; submitting a target audio file to the same training algorithm to obtain a vector for the target file; and calculating the correlation distance between the vector for the target file and the vectors of each class, whereby the class which has the smallest distance to the target file is the class assigned to the target file.
Alcade et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,579, US 2006/0254411) teach a method and system for music recommendation, comprising the steps of providing a database of references, and extracting features of a target file to determine its parameter vector using a FTT analysis method. Then the distance between the target file's parameter vector and each file's parameter vector of the database of references is determined to score the target file according to the target file's distance with each file of database of references via a linear regression method.
Foote et al. (US 2003/0205124), Platt et al. (US 2006/0107823), Flannery et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,209) present methods for classifying music according to similarity using a distance measure.
Gang et al. (US 2003/0089218) disclose a method for predicting musical preferences of a user, comprising the steps of building a first set of information relative to a catalog of musical selection; building a second set of information relative to the tastes of the user; and combining the information of the second set with the information of the first set to provide an expected rating for every song in the catalog.
There is a need in the art for a method for dynamic hit scoring.